


Know you

by gravityplant



Series: PFF bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Dan Howell, Breakfast, Celebrity Phil, Cereal, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityplant/pseuds/gravityplant
Summary: Phil's busy working whilst Dan is stressing over both moving and breakfast but most of all trying to become Phil's friend.-PFF bingo 2019 prompt: cereal





	Know you

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: phuzzyphan, I honestly can't thank you enough for always helping me, you're amazing <3
> 
> A/N:  
After getting positive feedback on "Promise?" I decided to write a short one-shot from that au, don't worry if you wanted it to be a full-blown series. I will write it, but for now, have this. It's a few weeks after Dan was hospitlized and he's started to move his things over.

Dan sneaks over the floorboards, afraid he might wake Phil up if he’s being too loud. He’s not sure what time it is right now- only that his stomach is growling and he has an urge to shove a whole box of cereal down his throat. It must be because of all the stress of moving his things over, from saying goodbye to his cramped space in the city. 

It's still overwhelming, walking around in the quiet house. It's quiet in another way than when he used to come home. You can hear the wind blowing outside, birds chirping and at night the stars are visible from his window on the first floor.

There are no sounds of cars in the background, the sounds of footsteps from unnamed neighbours gone, completely vanished. It's left Dan feeling alone. It's made him realise he never was entirely alone before and there was comfort in that.

Well, he's technically not alone, Phil lives here too, of course, it's his house. It's just different than what Dan is used to.

When he steps into the kitchen Phil looks up from his computer, his glasses have slid down his nose and he pushes them up. "Morning," Dan mumbles, and Phil nods, lifting up his coffee cup and bringing it to his lips.

Dan nods to himself awkwardly stepping further into the kitchen. Easily he grabs a bowl from the highest shelf. When Phil with a clink sets down the cup he replies "cheers," before his eyes are back on the screen of his computer.

"Um, Phil?" Dan asks placing the bowl on the counter and spinning around so he can lean against the countertop looking at Phil. 

Phil looks up blinking at him "yeah?" Dan stares for a moment at Phil's quiff which's been perfectly styled. Dan wonders how he even has the energy to do things like that. He used to flatiron his own hair but inevitably he stopped because he couldn't be arsed to do it every day.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your cereal for today only? I'm going out grocery shopping later today." Dan gesticulates vaguely feeling embarrassed for asking Phil who's already let him stay for free.

A smile spreads on Phil's face and he nods "yeah, it's fine."

Dan worries his bottom lip between his teeth furrowing his eyebrows. "I feel kinda bad," he mumbles as he reluctantly searches after a spoon in the different cabinets.

"Second drawer," Phil states and then continues "now you're just like me four weeks ago." Dan pulls it out, and sure enough, there they are. He plucks up a spoon and drops it in the bowl, watching it spin around for a moment.

"You can make it up to me later if you want," Phil adds, and Dan looks over his shoulder at Phil with a questioning expression. "Later?"

Phil shrugs indifferently, but for a second Dan believes he sees a flash of a grin, "yeah, what do you say about a game of Mario Kart?"

Dan’s smile lights up for real this time, a wide grin spreading over his features. "Phil, are you sure you aren't a mind reader?" 

Phil giggles at that, a childish one, before stopping short looking embarrassed. Dan watches him as he clears his throat continuing with "pretty sure, though my nan was a psychic so maybe...?" 

He wonders why Phil stopped laughing. It was a nice laugh that made Dan feel like they might be friends and not just temporary roommates. It felt like Phil was letting him in a little to his bubble- only to push him back out. But on the other hand, he did just invite Dan to play a videogame with him so maybe not?

Dan hopes they'll become friends, it'd be nice getting to know someone new. Heck, someone he actually lives with now. 

He hasn't even told anyone that he's moved yet, not his co-workers not even his parents. It'd be weird trying to explain to them that he ended up in a big house because he collided with a man, with the reason that he was late. They'd probably bark at him for the last part, especially Dan's dad, he's always been very strict with those types of things.

Dan pours up some milk and shakes out some cereal. Phil's silent, his hands resting around the cup of coffee.

"So... you like cereal?" Dan says as he sits down at the table. Phil looks up with a concerned look, his eyes leaving the screen most reluctantly.

"I do," he says when they eventually meet eyes. Dan nods, scoping up a spoon of it into his mouth. He savours it, closing his eyes.

"And I thought I enjoyed cereal," Phil says from behind his screen. Dan blushes, opening his mouth in vexation to talk back. "Let me relish my food in peace."

"Hey, it's cool, I don't mind," Phil says and waves it off. Dan nods his head. "Good."

"Oh, by the way, when you're out, can you buy me some toothpaste?" Phil says distantly. Dan looks up at him, but Phil's immersed in his work.

"Um, sure?" he shrugs, swallowing another scoop of cereal.

"Can't you follow with instead? It can be like a fun housemate activity?" Dan mumbles, picking at a loose flesh bit on his finger. Phil looks up then, his heavenly blue eyes a touch surprised before he downcasts them. His face is blank, but behind his eyes, the world seems to turn faster and faster.

"Oh, I would but I, um... I've got loads of emails I have to answer, but maybe another time?" He looks up carefully at Dan, his head tilted and his upper lip raised slightly.

"I guess that's fair, I mean, we're already going to play Mario Kart today," Dan says, swallowing the cereal in his mouth that suddenly tastes more like cardboard.

Phil nods quietly, his gaze flitting up for a moment to meet Dan's before it's back at the screen. It seems it's harder getting to know Phil than he initially thought.


End file.
